I'm in Love but all I Heard was Nothing
by Aio Puddle
Summary: Sam and OC one shot. Sad story of unrequited love. Will Sam be able to explain to the girl he loves why he was covered in blood, holding guns and knives? Based on the song Nothing by The Script  which I dont own!


_Sam and OC one shot, written while I'm feeling homesick listening to The Script-Nothing, Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

"No, Sam, stop being such a dick! It isn't going to help the situation talking to her when you're this drunk!" Dean yelled as he watched Sam stormed out of the bar, unable to walk in a straight line, knocking people on the way out. "You can't keep chasing McKenna! You're better off without her!"

"Only I can make this right!" Sam shouted just as he left the bar. Sam met McKenna Darling a month ago. Caramel skin, glossy brown hair to her waist, big hazel eyes. She was working as a nanny to a family, Natalie and Greg Ashlea and their children, who were having ghost problems. She thought that everyone was being paranoid, believing in things that didn't exist. But she fell for Sam anyway, even if she thought him and his brother were a little crazy.

* * *

This was the first time since Jessica that Sam had had a true feeling for a girl. He loved her, that was that. He had every right to keep his job a secret from he. She didn't believe in the supernatural, and he liked it that way.

He had just finished a job with Dean, when he found her unexpectedly at the door of his motel room.

It had been a messy one. A lot of people were killed. He and Dean had be covered in peoples blood.

Next thing, there was a knock at the door. The door wasn't shut properly so it just opened as McKenna knocked. She walked in, innocently "Hey, Sam? Mrs Ashlea told me she saw you today, and that you were staying here, and I thought..." and then she saw them, two blood stained men, with bloodied knives, and empty guns.

"God, McKenna, you have to listen to me..." Sam started to explain, but McKenna was already running away in horror.

He had tried to call her all day the next day. He wanted to so desparatly explain what had happened. He needed her to belive him. That all the supernatural stuff was REAL.

But Dean (being Dean), took Sam out to a bar, to get drunk, and forget about her. After all, McKenna was just another girl.

* * *

_Hi, this is McKenna Grace Darling, I can't take your call right now, so please leave a message, Bye! _"McKenna, it's Sam again. Please call me back. This is, what, the 16th time I've left a message? I just want to explain what's happened... I can't really do anymore..." She picked up the phone.

"You can't do ANYMORE?" McKenna shouted, "Sam, you murdered people! You're crazy! Ghost and demons and possession, excorist shit DOESN'T EXIST! You and Dean need help! Don't call me again!"

"Please listen to me McKenna! Natalie Ashlea called me and Dean to get rid of the ghosts in their house, becaue her uncle is our friend. His name is Bobby. This stuff is real, McKenna. Just let me see you and I can explain."

"You sound drunk...are you drunk?"

"No! A little tipsy, I guess"

"Sam! I'm not going to listen to a murdering drunk" Her voice was so low and harsh that it moved through Sam like a deadly venom that made his eyes hurt from the hot tears brewing.

"Please don't say that. Don't...it's not...there's more to it"

"So your are a murderer, then?" Sam could hear her holding back tears. That hurt him even more. He couldn't hear it off the girl he loved. Loved...

"McKenna, I love you" he whispered.

There was no reply. Nothing. Sam wasn't sure if she'd heard.

"McKenna, I love you" he said a little louder.

"I thought I felt the same. But I just thought you were guy with a ghost hunting hobby. Now I can see you have issues. Serious ones, Sam. Maybe there is something there in my heart. But right now fear, and confusion is clouding it"...then the long beep when the reciever was put down.

Sam could take it any more. Everyone he loves leaves him. Why should he have to put up with it anymore? That was it. He was going to leave Dean and all the hunting behind.

* * *

_Sorry, it's kind of depressing, but I feeling a bit low right now :(_

_I hope you liked it anyway :)_


End file.
